


Windfall Puppy Love

by paradigm_twist



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Adorable, Band Fic, Boys Being Boys, Donghae is the best hyung really, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Kyuhyun will always have his Prince Charming hyung, Public Display of Affection, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7265338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradigm_twist/pseuds/paradigm_twist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because being thankful for the bony gangly puppy is something Donghae is good at.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Windfall Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> Repost of an old LJ fic.

It was by accident that Donghae found the picture.

He was scrolling through the mass amount of SJ-related news as he sat there lazily in the car that morning on the way to filming. Ever since their teasers dropped and they made their comeback, there had been an endless stream of photos, news and fan accounts posted all over the internet. He knew what to expect and had monitored all of them carefully whenever he had the time.

Donghae would never tell anyone this but he loved reading the fan accounts about them whenever they had to make public appearances, especially in front of their fans. Mostly because it gave him the insight about how other people saw each and every one of them in a way that was different from how he did. Donghae had known most of the members for a really long time. Sometimes, he forgot what it was like looking at them objectively because it felt like there wasn't a time when he didn't _not_ know them.

He scrolled through one of the fan sites and chuckled as he read about Eunhyuk's neon orange socks. The silliest things that dork wore sometimes. And he said Donghae's plaid clothes were bad. Not his fault that even the fans agreed that he looked good in them.

Flicking down the page, he spotted a screen cap of Kyuhyun and him hugging. Racking through his memories, it clicked onto that performance two days ago on Inkigayo.

Donghae hadn't really planned on giving Kyuhyun a hug. It was just a spur of the moment decision. One second he had turned around and stared at Kyuhyun as the song ended, the next thing he knew, he just had to hug that dorky smile off Kyuhyun's face. That and maybe the bright yellow shirt he was wearing might have lifted his mood a little higher than usual. But really, it was mostly because he wanted to hug that bony gangly figure in front of him.

Kyuhyun... was a blessing in disguise. He knew that the other members had resented Kyuhyun when he first joined the team but Donghae had found it impossible to even dislike him. Forget the fact that Kyuhyun was the only reason why they had stayed together. If the other members had only seen how earnest and timid Kyuhyun was whenever he came over to watch Donghae rehearsed, maybe they wouldn't have hated and bullied him so much in the beginning. Kyuhyun was always trailing after him like a lost nervous awestruck puppy whenever he could get away with it for almost as long as he had joined the company. He might be the sarcastic, mean-spirited baby towards everyone else, but Donghae knew he scored gold the moment he had pulled the boy gently into the practice room when he noticed that Kyuhyun spying on him through the window that very first time.

Donghae smiled and quickly saved and tweeted the picture before he had to go.

_Always thankful and loving you._

Nine hours later, His tired mind and body positively beamed when he received an unexpected reply.

_Me too ^^_

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Donghae's tweet when SJ was promoting "Sexy, Free & Single" during 2012. Donghae tweeted a photo of him hugging Kyuhyun, quoting Leeteuk's closing lyrics from "From You".
> 
> Original fic can be found [here](http://paradigm-twist.livejournal.com/18046.html).


End file.
